


The Death Of Gavroche

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A little oneshot rewrite of Gavroche's death (similar to Red and Black) from the 2012 movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched and rewatched and listened to the audio of this scene and it never fails to make me cry every time. So I decided to write it out. Read and review pretty please!! 
> 
> let me know if you want me to write more of these!!

“Gavroche! Gavroche.” Combferre’s harsh whisper was heard as his young friend escaped the barricade to collect supplies, singing a little ditty. Shots rang out. The eleven year old smiled at his older friends when the National Guardsmen missed him by inches. The other boys quickly realized what was going on. 

Courfeyrac was on his feet first, scratching at the barricade walls. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw the National Guardsmen take aim again. 

“GAVROCHE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK. DONT LET HIM GO. GAVROCHE COME BACK.” He screamed, desperately begging the young boy back over the barricade where he would be safe. Courf clamoured down to choruses of the others shouting his name and various phrases as the second round of shots were heard. 

Gavroche dropped to his knees, wounded. The boy kept singing, grabbing the ammunition he lost when hit. The elder friends ran to his aid in fear. But they were too late. A third round resounded and the youngest member of the Les Amis was dead, his eyes staring at nothing but the sky. 

Courf picked up his friend, holding him close. He carried Gavroche over to the others, grief on his face. Valjean gently closed Gavroche's eyes as Courfeyrac cried over the young boy's body. His sobbing was hard to hear and the rest of the barricade defenders looked away to give him the privacy he needed. Combferre was first to comfort, wrapping his arms around the grief-stricken young man. 

Enjolras looked at his friends as the guards told them to stand down. He began a speech about how they needed to stand up to the people who pushed them down until the world was free. He glanced at Courf, in Ferre’s arms still sobbing harshly.

“Make them pay through the nose.”

“Make them pay for every man.” Courf replied, his heart shattered beyond repair. 

"We won't stop until the world is free." Enjolras declared, musket already at the ready. 

After the speech, the battle commenced. The Revolution had begun with the most innocent of its victims falling first.


End file.
